


Blood

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Bad BDSM Etiquette, But reader finds it hot, Chris is legit scum, Criminal Past, Demeaning Chris, Dom Chris, Dominant Chris Evans, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Mentally abusive, Multi Chapter, Not a healthy relationship at all, Psycho Seb, Reader Insert, Reader is piece of meat, Sebastian is also trash, Sexual Tension, Sociopath Chris, Submissive Reader, Vaginal Fingering, but reader finds him hot too, chris evans - Freeform, lecherous Chris, thumbsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veinsShut your dirty, dirty mouth, I'm not that insaneBlood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veinsI'm a dirty, dirty girl, I want it filthyI love you for everything you ever took from meI love the way you dominate when you violate meI love you for every time you gave up on meI love you for the way you look when you lie to meI love you for never believing in what I sayI love you for never once giving me my wayI love you for never delivering me from painI love you for always driving me insane





	1. Introduction to him

**Author's Note:**

> Drew inspiration from this song by In This Moment called "Blood" 
> 
> http://youtu.be/jboNbcOzNww
> 
> And from this Chris collage =)
> 
> http://i44.photobucket.com/albums/f24/dancingninjas1981/IMG_20161011_181010_zpsvsaujfmk.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> More chapters to come!

He did it again. 

You are waiting outside in the pouring rain for a ride home after work and he is late yet again. You stand underneath the awning of your office door to help shield you from the water that has already water-logged your expensive high heels and once finely pressed grey skirt suit. Your loose hair is matted to your face, mascara is running down the center of your cheeks and you are fuming mad as you stand there and shiver alone waiting for your boyfriend of 5 months to pick you up like he had promised this morning. You've been waiting for over an hour outside because the office closes at 6 on the dot and all your coworkers went home leaving you to shiver in anger at your always irresponsible boyfriend. You don't know why you do this to yourself. Chris is the most irresponsible, illogical, irrational - and other alliterative words - that describe his immature personality. 

Well, not so much immature as he lacks empathy for any human being other than himself. So little empathy that you can almost peg him as being a sociopath at times: emotionally unstable, erratic behavior, shows no love or affection (other than when he wants to get laid), selfish, demeaning and obscene. Chris also borders on the edge of being an alcoholic and a threat to society (he was arrested a few times for performing lewd acts in public and drunken fights in bars). And, it was at a bar where you met him when you were all alone, drinking your troubles away over your 2nd whiskey on rocks and Chris approached you 5 months ago. Chris placed a shot of tequila in front of you without saying a word. You turned to look at this stranger's face and couldn't believe a hot guy actually bought you a drink for the first time in your life. You happily accept and drink it back as you did the other 3 shots he bought you which lead to drunk and horny bad decision sex at your place. You've been dating ever since. You don't know exactly why you stay with him because all he ever causes you is grief and stress. Grief from your coworkers and family members that he is no good for you. Stress wondering what you're going to do with him and his growing criminal record and constant filandering with other women. Worrying whether he'll be coming home to you or staying at some tramp's house that night. 

The torrential downpour is so blinding you can barely see Chris' red beat up pick up truck finally turning the corner and driving up to your office. You're pissed, you're soaked and you are ready to rip his head off. You run to the truck, open the car door and jump in, slamming it shut. 

Chris speaks in a monotone voice as he looks over to you, "Hey, babe." 

"That's all you have to say? 'Hey, babe'?" you turn to scowl at him when it all comes flooding back to you - the reason why you stay with him. 

Your scowl softens to awestruck as your eyes catch a glimpse of Chris' exposed tattooed arm and checkered button down shirt with the top five buttons open, revealing chest hair and more tattoos. His tattered, ripped denim jeans hugs his massive thighs with his long legs bent, his knees touching the steering wheel. "What's your problem?" he asks you as if you don't have a reason to be angry. 

Your eyes flit back up to his beautiful blue eyes and scruffy bearded face that accentuate his puffy pink lips and you squeeze your thighs together, feeling like a teenage girl all over again. "Wh-what took you so long?" you ask, nervously. 

Chris rolls down his side window and hocks a loogie out into the rain then rolls the window back up, "I was with Sara." 

Sara, one of his many "friends" he liked to fool around with when you weren't around. You have met her before, she's your stereotypical sorority girl gone wild chick who would blow a homeless man for a cigarette. You knew he was still messing around with her and have confronted Chris about her (and others) so many times, it wasn't worth wasting your breath over any more. 

"But you said you were going to pick me up from work, remember?" you push the volume up in your timid voice. 

"Yeah and I'm here, aren't I?" Chris starts to drive up the street, annoyed. 

You wrap your arms around yourself for warmth as you both drive through the earth's car wash; nothing to be seen passed a foot in front of the truck. You can't stop shivering so you sit up and press the heat on to keep you warm. The hot heat against your wet clothes and skin soothe you from stress as you lean your head back and shut your eyes. Suddenly, the heat shuts off. You open your eyes in time to see Chris' hand move from the button with a stern face. 

"What the Hell you do that for? I'm freezing, Chris!" you shout. 

"Heat costs money I don't have. We'll be home soon enough...besides....I like to see your nipples get hard when you're cold," he bluntly says glancing at your chest as he drives. 

You wrap your arms around yourself once again and close your eyes. You feel Chris' big hot hand sliding up onto your thigh then sliding up between your thighs to your panties. You lift your head and gasp as his fingers make their way behind the cloth of your panties to your folds. You gasp again, "Chris...no..."

"Ssssssh....I'll keep you warm..relax.." he hushes you as his hand makes work on your swelling clit. 

You writhe beneath his hand, reluctant but wanting more, "..but you're driving...wait...until we're home.." 

"I don't want to wait..." his eyes trying to concentrate on the hazardous road ahead. He inserts another finger making you quiver beneath his touch. 

"Chris...please....we could crash..." you plead in a small voice when he screeches to a sudden halt and pulls his hand away from you. 

The hand that was just inside you is now entangled in your damp hair, pulling it back. Chris' lips are grazing the shell of your ear as he admonishes through tight teeth, "You wanna tell me what to do, huh? Get up."

"Ow! Chris, you're hurting me! Get up where?! We're in the truck!" you squeal back. 

"Kneel on your seat. NOW!" he pulls your hair upwards so you have no choice but to scream and do what he says in the small confines of the truck. 

You struggle to get your knees on your seat, facing away from Chris. He puts his hand between your shoulder blades and pushes you forward toward your window as he kneels one knee on his driver's seat and the other keeping him balanaced on the car floor. You can hear his belt buckle jingle and your heart racing at what's to come. Chris shoves your grey skirt up to your waist and snatches your panties down to your bent knees when he grunts, "You don't tell me what to do, bitch.." and he thrusts his long hard dick into you from behind with a louder grunt. Your mouth lets out a scream of surprise and pain. Chris leans over your back to better fit the position you're both in, one hand grabbing your tit and the other grabbing a fistful of your hair for leverage as he pounds into you. Your face and part of your chest start to squish into your passenger side window the faster he pumps into you, pressing you more and more into the door. Thunder rumbles as Chris shouts a string of curse words, feeling the beginning of an orgasm he yells at you, gruffly, "Hurry up and sit your ass down!" You quickly abide his demand as he pushes you back into your seat and jerks out his seed onto your chin and already damp blouse. 

Chris keeps jerking his dick with a long moan onto you until he is finished. You sit as still as can be when he stuffs his now tender and flaccid penis back into his jeans and lowers his face down to yours and kisses your lips quickly before sitting back in the drivers seat with a smug smile on his face. He turns the ignition and starts to drive again as you sit there with once warm cum turned cold on your chin, chest and blouse. You know your friends think the idea of a man cumming on a woman is demeaning and some might say "defiling a woman". To you, though, it is an aphrodisiac: getting ejaculated on any part of your body is like a drug and Chris knows this. 

By the time Chris pulls the truck into a parking spot in front of your apartment building, the rain has stopped and you exit the vehicle, walking towards the entrance with Chris at your heels. You can see an elderly neighbor walking out, about the open the door for you. You know you still have Chris' cum on your grey blouse that is very gooey and very noticable. You're about to wipe it off with your sleeve when Chris catches your wrist and holds it, whispering in your ear as the old lady approaches, "No. You wear that cum like a badge of honor like a good little slut...." 

The elderly woman opens the door to let you in with a kind smile and glances at your stained blouse. 

She comments on the stain, "Oh, you seem to have ruined your pretty blouse, dear." 

Chris smiles warmly down at her, "Why, yes, she has and that is my cum she's wearing...Not that it's any of your business." 

Your shoot him a deadly look then cover your face in embarrassment as the old woman gasps in horror and shuffles away as quick as she could. 

Chris smiles and winks down at you as he goes to open the door to your first floor apartment. 

You stomp your foot, "Why must you always embarrass me?! This is why I don't have any friendly neighbors because you keep pissing everyone off!" 

Chris opens the door and gets in before you, "You don't have any friendly neighbors because they're all fucking assholes!" he purposely shouts to have it echo throughout the halls. 

You push your way into your apartment and fling off your wet heels when Chris nonchalantly announces, "Oh, Seb's coming over in an hour so be presentable when he comes." 

"Huh? Chris, I just got home. I don't want to cook for an extra mouth to feed," you sigh, massaging your neck as you lean against the wall. 

"Oh, give me a break. .You sit at a desk all fucking day, you shouldn't be this tired," he snaps back at you as he retreives a beer from the fridge. 

You yell back, "And what have you been doing all day??" refering to his lack of work. 

He arches a brow and coldly responds, "Sara," and takes a swig from his bottle. 

You slap him across the face, beer spilling from his mouth as he looks down at you enraged. He throws the beer bottle behind you, shattering it against the wall, eyes still burning into yours. "Clean that up. Then clean yourself up. He'll be here any minute...." Chris walks backs away slowly to the livingroom and finishes with, "Seb loves it when you smell nice...." 

Your teeth are clenching so hard your gums are beginning to hurt. You turn around, squatting down to pick up the tiny shards of glass that was once Chris' beer bottle and think to yourself, 'Shit, Sebastian's coming over...' 

Sebastian is one of Chris' no-good friends from his days back in the slammer who is just as ill-mannered as Chris. Sebastian also has a thing for you and Chris likes to encourage it, making you feel uneasy. To be honest, Sebastian was also deadly in the game of seduction, covered in tattoos of his own and hot as fuck as well. You can't help yourself but to be attracted to insanely hot men who just happened to be insane. You collect the glass off the floor when a knock comes on the door. Chris is heard saying in the background, "Seeeeeeb's heeeeeeeerrrrrrrre!"

Your body trembles with nausea and unwanted excitement. 

****


	2. Unplanned Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris leaves you alone with Sebastian for a few minutes and things heat up with an unexpected birthday gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This photo of a photoshopped Tatted up Seb helped me write this chapter:  
> http://i44.photobucket.com/albums/f24/dancingninjas1981/we_re_fucked_up_part_1__sebastian_stan_x_reader__by_tonystarks_girl-d83l1lq_zpspvqkicmo.jpg  
> Done/owned by bitchinedits.tumblr.com =)

With haste, you run to wash your hands of the smell of beer then run into the bathroom down the hall for a shower. You close the door and lean your back against it when you hear Sebastian's harsh voice greeting Chris a few feet away on the other side of the door. Your anxiety goes through the roof whenever Sebastian visits due to past instances like the time Chris let Sebastian take photos of you while you were passed out drunk - lifting your night shirt to get a clear shot of your bare breasts. Or the time Sebastian nearly burned your apartment building to the ground because he drunkenly put aluminum in the microwave, warming his burrito. Or that time Chris and Sebastian thought it would be hilarious to scare the shit out of you when you were home alone and dressee up like burglars with ski masks over their heads, tying you up and 'robbing' the place. This scenario which took on a totally different direction when Chris noticed your hardened nipples through your pajama top and knew it was turning you on, made you all better with some tender, love and care with the help of his friend - except there was nothing tender, loving or caring about it.

Although, Chris makes your heart pound, Sebastian makes your heart race. His spontaneity surpasses Chris' by a long shot with his ne'er-do-well personality and constantly throwing caution (and common sense) to the wind. Chris is a tortured soul from a rough upbringing and time spent behind bars for various small crimes. Sebastian, on the other hand, is a tortured soul from a perfect upbringing in the suburbs whose parents never gave him the time of day which led him to a life of petty crimes that turned to drug dealing. It was in the state prison where Sebastian met Chris, teaming up pummel a guy with a metal lunch tray together for talking negatively about Sebastian's mother. Both served time in isolation for months and a few court dates later, they were released. And a week after they were released, Chris met you at a seedy bar, buying you shots of tequila and the rest is history. 

You hop into the steamy hot shower to wash all the chills and stress away as you massage your scalp with almond vanilla scented shampoo. Suddenly, the bathroom door opens and shuts. You freeze with your hands still in your hair, eyes wide as you look at the moving shadow on the other side of the shower curtain, "Who's there?" you ask. 

"Don't mind me! Just have to take a piss...I promise I won't flush..don't want to scald your pretty skin now," it's Sebastian. 

"Jesus...make it quick so I can come out," you respond as you gingerly rinse the soap out. 

"Don't rush me. I've got performance anxiety," Sebastian uses the toilet, stuffs his manhood back inside his jeans and stands there watching your shadow move behind the curtain. 

"A-are you done, Seb? Can you leave now?.......Seb?" you peek out from the edge of the shower curtain and see Sebastian just standing there in a torn black t-shirt exposing his tattoo sleeves. There's a tear at the top of his shirt that has a patch of chest hair popping through. His pierced lower lip puckers out as he rubs the bulge that has formed in his jeans. "For fuck's sake, Seb! GET OUT!" You pull your head back into the shower when Sebastian whisks the curtain completely open getting a good look at your shiny and wet naked body. You scream trying to cover yourself with your hands. 

Sebastian grins ear to ear as his eyes scan you from head to toe and Chris runs in the bathroom in a white tank top. "What the fuck is going on in here?" he asks, a bit impatient. 

"TELL SEBASTIAN TO GET THE FUCK OUT!" you holler at your boyfriend who is just standing there, unphased at his best friend oogling his naked girlfriend. 

"Sebastian. Out. You can bother her when she's done."

"Fine..." Sebastian sighs and walks out of the bathroom. 

Chris throws a towel at you, unamused at your nakedness, "I'm starving. Hurry up and get dressed so you can make dinner already." 

He exits the bathroom leaving the door wide open and you shivering wet once again. 

***  
You pull on a black cami and one of Chris' red plaid boxer shorts with your hair tied up in a high bun. You moisturize your legs listening to the laughter of Chris and Sebastian the next room over. They're reliving a moment they shared upstate in jail where Chris made another inmate eat his own feces. You cringe to yourself when you hear Chris hollering, "[Y/N]! What the fuck are you doing in there? We're starving out here!" 

You walk into the kitchen where they're sitting at the small table taking some shots. Sebastian takes a shot then slams it down on the table, swallowing while eyeing your ass as you bend over to grab a few pots to prepare dinner. "[Y/N]! Come celebrate with us," he smirks. 

You don't turn to face him, "Celebrate? Did you just get acquitted of murder or something?" you sarcastically respond. 

"Oooo, someone's snippy today. You on your period?" he chuckles. 

You finally turn to him with a sigh, "No, Sebastian, I've got shit to do. I'm cooking dinner." You turn your back on them once again. 

Chris lights up a cigarette, pulls and puffs out the smoke, "It's his birthday. Come sit down."

"But you were complaining you were - " you start when Chris interrupts. 

" - and now I'm complaining for you to sit your ass down for a second. It's our guest's birthday. Do as he says." 

You glance over to Sebastian's face and he wriggles his pierced eyebrows as you take a seat between him and Chris. Sebastian pours you a shot, sliding it under you. They both watch you intently as you ppick up the glass and shoot it back. Sebastian claps proudly and serves you another, you take it. He claps again and takes a shot himself. 

Chris' phone rings on the table and he picks it up to look at the screen, "Fuck," he mutters under his breath. 

You look at him with concern, "What is it, babe?" 

"It's my P.O. I forgot to check in with him....be right back." Chris stands up with phone in hand and jogs into the next room to take the call. 

You glance up at Sebastian who is looking at you with his head slightly tilted to the side, eyes fixated on your face, a sly smile on his lips. Your eyes flit up to his ruffled dark green hair, down to the black gauges in his ear lobes and back to the stubble on his pale face. You'd love to get stubble burn between your thighs from him. Just hoist yourself up onto the tiny table, spread your legs and push his face way deep into your waxed pussy. Feel his velvet tongue on your most delicate hot spot. Cum down his throat. But, you can't. You belong to Chris and even though Chris treated you like garbage and let you suffer embarrassment at his hands, you couldn't see giving yourself to some other man. Nervously, you shift in your chair before shooting up and walking over to the sink to put some water in the pot - anything to avoid Sebastian's sexually charged stares. 

"It's my birthday today..." he reminds you, his voice low. 

"Yep..you mentioned that already," you busy yourself with washing some already clean pots and preparing to boil some spaghetti. 

"I think you owe me a birthday gift, [Y/N]." 

"Uuuh, I'm pretty sure I don't owe you shit, Seb," you anxiously chuckle as you stir the pot of water. 

Chris enters the kitchen in a huff, "I'll be back," he grabs his plaid shirt from off the back of the chair, putting it back on. 

"Wait, where are you going?" you ask, sounding helpless. 

"My parole officer wants to see me in person and have a sit down on my missing several check ins this month," Chris is on his way out the door. 

"Bye, Seb," you wave off a still sitting Sebastian, his arm slung over the back of his chair, his thighs wide open with a smug look on his face. 

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere, sweet thang. I'm waiting for my birthday gift..." 

Chris lets out an exasperated sigh, "Seb stay here until I get back. [Y/N], don't be a bitch. Give him what he wants..." and out the door Chris goes. 

Your mouth hangs open in shock at your boyfriend's request. Your eyes quickly shoot over to Sebastian who is slowly rising from his chair, you quickly spin around back to the stove. Your heart is racing, your breathing is shallow and you want to crawl into a closet and lock the door. You feel like you're the prey and he is your predator, slowly coming in close to make his move. 

You feel the heat from his body closely on your back, he is mere inches from you. You pretend to rinse some dishes in the sink when Sebastian gently pressed his body into your backside, you can feel his stiffness through his rough jeans. You bite your lip, resisting the urge to slap him and/or suck him off. "I think I'll take my birthday present now..." his hot breath on the back of your neck. 

You shrug your shoulder from his face coming any closer to it, "Seb...stop." 

Sebastian places both his hands on either side of your body, practically leaning himself against your backside, "Chris ordered you to give me my gift...and I'm not leaving until I get what I want, sweetheart.." 

You struggle to turn around but you face him, looking up at his determined and wickedly seductive face, "What the fuck do you want from me, Seb?"

Sebastian doesn't say a word. His left hand gently carasses your cheek, his thumb grazing the outline of your bottom lip, "It's simple," he whispers, "I want you." Your mouth opens slightly in awe at his comment when he slides his thumb through your lips and into your mouth. "Suck it, baby girl." You don't know what comes over you but you don't fight it and you begin to suck on it lightly. 

Sebastian smiles and watches you suck his thumb, biting his lip as his other hand snakes down to your boxers and slips through the hole of it, finding your bare lips. Your breath hitches with his thumb still in your mouth and a grin crosses Sebastian's lips, "A hairless pussy is my favorite kind of pussy." His fingers spreads your folds and finds your swollen clit to play with. Your hips buck up against his hand, your eyes closed, your mouth sucking his thumb harder as you moan. 

"You're so fucking sexy, [Y/N]....now pull out my cock, pretty girl...." 

You do as you are told and unzip his jeans as quick as you can, your hands trembling as you reach in and pull out his long erection. You salivate at the sight of him but wait further instructions. 

Sebastian breathes, "As much as I want to shove this big cock down your throat, Chris'll be back any minute. Just stroke me a few times...it won't be long..." 

You grab hold of Seb's hard cock and start rubbing the tip of his dick of the pre-cum and use that as lubricant. You slowly stroke his shaft at first, sending his head back in ecstacy. Then you quicken the pace, grasping it harder, Seb starts grunting with each pump as his fingers quickly dip in and out of your dripping cunt making you squirm and squeal. 

"Fuck....you're so slippery, baby....you're gonna make me cum just by listening to your sounds...shit.." Sebastian watches you as your orgasm takes you over the edge. You scream loudly, his thumb still in your mouth, partially muffling it. He withdraws his thumb and fingers from your pussy and licks them as you pump him as fast you can. The taste of your juices set him off and he howls as he ejaculates all over the front of your boxers. He stumbles to the side right next to you and leans on the counter trying to catch his breath. 

He lets out a laugh, "Holy fuck.....that was hot..." 

You clean up his cum with a dish rag and smile shyly and shrug. 

"You taste sweet.....I like it.." he smiles at you when suddenly the front door swings open and Chris walks through. 

"Chris!" you squeak out, panicked, "I thought you went to see your parole officer.." 

"I heard the moans and grunts stopped so I assume I could come back in the apartment..." he plops down on the kitchen chair and pours himself a shot. 

You brows crinkle in confusion, "You know what we were....doing?"

"Of course I did. It was my suggestion. I was listening on the other side.." he gives Sebastian a high five, "Happy birthday, Seb."

"Thanks, man." 

You stand there with your face red, yelling at Chris, "Who am I to you? Some whore you can give away to your friends?!" 

Chris shrugs, "No, but it saves me money on buying them anything when it's their birthday." Chris and Sebastian both laugh. 

You grab the opened bottle of cold pasta sauce on the kitchen counter, walk over to Chris and throw it on his face. Sebastian cackles, grabbing his sides from laughter as Chris shoots up from his chair and wipes his face, bewildered. 

"YOU FUCKIN' BITCH! GET THE FUCK OUT SEBASTIAN! FUCK OFF!" Chris shoves him toward the front door - he is still cracking up. 

Chris kicks Sebastian out of the apartment and locks the door. Sauce still dripping off his face and onto his shirt as he stares you down. You've never stood up for yourself before, you can feel his rage thick in the air and the walls of your vagina clenching. 

He speaks in a low growl, "I'm going to take a shower.....and when I get out...you better be in position or else..." he warns as he briskly walks into the bathroom a few feet away. 

You must now go into the bedroom and assume the position to be punished. 

**


	3. Warrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is ready to hand out his punishment but you see it isn't at all what you thought it would be. And it terrifies you to the core.

You're awaiting your punishment with high anxiety, lust and fear. You have never fought back against Chris before and this feeling of unknowing has gotten you feeling a bit unhinged. You don't know exactly what he's capable of - you've only heard stories of his illegal debaucheries and criminal past. Throwing a jar full of spaghetti sauce at his face could warrant you more than a paddle to the ass this time (as per usual). You can hear your heartbeat in your ears as it muffles out the noises from the shower Chris was taking in the next room. You sit on the edge of the bed, watching the open door of your bedroom for his arrival. You hear the shower turn off and the bathroom door open, wet feet padding down the short hall a few feet away. Chris is getting closer to the bedroom. Your hands grasp the edge of the mattress tightly as Chris enters the bedroom, buck naked, water still dripping down his tall, muscular body and fire in his eyes. 

"I thought I told you to be in position by the time I got out!" Chris shouts angrily as you scurry to all fours on the mattress - your behind facing him, head facing the headboard. 

Chris walks over to the closet where he keeps his cache of sexual devices and toys specifically for punishments. You cannot see what item he is choosing, suddenly you feel like vomiting. You hear him select something off the door of the closet - something hard and solid. You turn your head slightly to the right to catch a reflection off your vanity mirror not too far from your bed. Chris is walking toward the bed with a long hard paddle board (much like a cricket bat) with long 1 inch nails sticking out of it. He has never shown you this before, he's never even mentioned it to you. You are no longer turned on by the promise of painful delight. You are now terrified of the bloody consequences of defending yourself to this deranged man you have called 'boyfriend' for several months. 

You tremble as you stay in position, not knowing what to do - too afraid to scream because of the outcome. Chris stands at the foot of the bed with the long nail paddle board in hand, looking over your behind. "You shouldn't have done that to me, [Y/N]....you really should've been a good girl...now you pay for your act of betrayal...." 

"NO! Please!" you squeeze your eyes shut as a tear rolls down your cheek, pleading. 

Chris raises the paddle beside him about to swing when *BOOM* a loud crash comes from the living room, dozens of heavy feet running toward the bedroom door. Men dressed in head to toe SWAT police uniforms and guns drawn as they run into your bedroom. 

"What the -" Chris is thrown to the floor by two huge police officers. You jump off the bed and crawl into the corner of the room, hugging your knees to your chest, crying hysterically in confusion and terror.

"Chris Evans, you're under arrest for the sexual assault and battery of 5 women in the tri-state area!" yelled a commanding officer, placing a booted foot on Chris' nude back as another officer cuffs him. 

You vigorously shake your head in disbelief and say to yourself, "No no no...this can't be happening...this isn't real..." you cover your eyes, "None of this is real!" you shout to yourself as officers carry Chris away and the commanding officer and another short officer stay behind and stare at you. 

"Ma'am? Ma'am? We're gonna have to ask you to come with us down to the station to answer some questions. Ma'am?" the shorter officer asks but gets nothing from you. 

The commanding officer frowns and keeps a low voice so you don't hear him, "She's in shock.. Lord knows what kind of sick and twisted shit Evans put her through for how long....she ain't going anywhere. Call the trauma expert to come talk her down...she'll listen to him.." 

The short officer calls the station on his cell, facing away from you, "Yeah, this is McKay. We need trauma down here asap...yeah...that tall guy that talks with the funny accent...I forgot his name.....yeah, that's the guy.... Dr. Hiddleston..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. This is the end of this story but it does continue in my next story. 
> 
> I found it a little depressing and difficult to write after a while so I've decided to take it in a different direction without leaving the storyline completely behind. So stay tuned for the sequel which I'm beginning to write as we speak..!


End file.
